


Good Vibrations

by CultofBarrel



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Dom Phil, Dom Phin, M/M, Smut, Sub Phil, Sub Phin, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CultofBarrel/pseuds/CultofBarrel
Summary: Phin and Phil have fun with vibrators, nuff said.





	1. Chapter 1

“On your knees, Carlyle” Barnum's demanding tone echoed through the room, while a dazed Phil took a second to respond.

“Do as I say, Little Boy! Now!”  Phillip sunk to the floor, letting out a moan as he did so.

 

“Pretty Little Posh Boy, all on display for me. Good Little Boys get rewards, don't they Phillip?”

 

Phillip half nodded, letting out a strangled whine of arousal

 

“What would you like to play with today, slut?” He asked, watching Phil's eyes flicker towards to toy chest for a moment, before he looked down again, his gaze on this throbbing, aching cock.

 

“Does the little one want his ringmaster to decide?” Phin's tone patronising and belittling, yet still made Phil groan in arousal. He looked up at Phin, eyes wide and dilated.

 

“An answer Phillip. Now!”

 

“Yes. Yes Phin. Use me”

 

“He speaks! How wonderful! Well, if the little whore has proven himself, then a reward shall be granted.” Phin smirked at Phil cheekily before pulling two highly recognisable objects out of their toy chest. Two objects Phil was very well acquainted with.

 

“On the bed. Legs spread like the cheap little tart you really are. Hands above your head, near the headboard” Phil scrambled to obey, careful not to graze the bedsheets with his dick, knowing he wasn't allowed to cum yet. “Good boy, now keep still for your master” Tying Phil's hands to the headboard, he moved lower, slowly tracing a finger down Phil's chest, making him writhe and whine in ecstacy.

 

“Look at you, ready to cum on just my finger, Little Slut” Pushing Phil's legs apart as far as they could go, Phin took his sweet time in inserting the vibrator into Phil, although moving it about inside him, not giving him time to adjust. Moaning and whimpering, Phil was writhing as much as he could with his restrictions.

 

“Moan for me Phillip, Sing for me” Letting out a long, loud groan, Phillip arched his back as he was hit with waves of arousal

 

“Phin, Phin please. Please touch me I need to come, oh Phin please!”

 

“How low you have come Carlyle, to be begging for the cock of the Circus King” He smirked, watching as Phil jumped when he turned the vibrator up a notch. “Is the little vibrator too much for poor little Phillip to handle? Oh dear, what a shame. You'll just have to make a mess, pretty boy”

 

Whining at his words, his moans and groans got louder and longer as Phin upped the vibrations. He was shouting in pure bliss as he rode out his orgasm, spurting all over Phin ans the sheets around them, panting heavily as he stopped, giving him time to recover. Phin let him get his breath back before swooping in for a hot searing kiss, smirking as Phil responds just as enthusiastically, despite having just been very willingly fucked into the mattress.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time its Phin's turn

“On your knees Phineas” Phil's low sultry voice music to Phin's ears, slightly distracted, he takes a second to respond.

 

“I said kneel, big boy. Now!” Phil's voice gets lower, and much harsher,  oozing confidence and giving off an aura that Phin just had to obey, sinking to the floor with an elongated moan.

 

“Pretty little renegade, the circus king on his knees, on display for me. Think you're up for a challenge?” Phil asks, they often do this, Phil gives him a challenge, if he can do it, he gets rewarded, if he fails, or disobeys, he gets punished. Well, neither of them ever complain about said punishments, they enjoy it. Phineas nods eyes sparkling with arousal, Phil's eyes darkened, smirking in response.

 

“No touching. At all, of any kind.” Phin whined at the order, but bowed his head in submission all the same.

 

“You up for it?” Phil asked, legs either side of Phin's kneeling form, crotch close to his face. “An answer, Phineas. I require, an answer”

 

“Yes Phil. _Yes_.”

 

“Good boy” He praised, stroking Phin's face with his thumb gently. “I wonder how long you'll last. How long before your resolve snaps. Cause I'm betting you now, _Ringmaster._ You can't go that long, you'll buckle. You'll break so prettily for me Phineas. You always do.”

 

“I can last” Phil laughed

 

“Oh, look at you, so sweet, you're convinced I can't break you. You're wrong” Phil pulled Phin up, pushing him so he tumbled backwards onto the bed, his legs hitting the back of the frame as he wriggled up the bed, centering himself. His pupils dilated as Phil crawled over him, hands wandering as he moved to be eye to eye with Phin. Phil laughed at Phin's obvious arousal, a puff of air ghosting across Phin's face.

 

“I can't tie up your hands, cause that would negate your challenge, but there is something I can do” Phil reached over the side of the bed, pressing himself down onto Phin's body, teasing him as he moved.

 

Pushing Phil's legs apart as far as they could go, Phin took his sweet time in inserting the vibrator into Phil, although moving it about inside him, not giving him time to adjust. Moaning and whimpering, Phil was writhing as much as he could with his restrictions.

 

“Sing for me Phineas”

 

Letting out a long, loud groan, Phineas arched his back as he was hit with waves of arousal

 

“Phil, Phil please. Please, I need to come, oh Phil please!” Phil smirked, watching as Phin jumped when he turned the vibrator up a notch.

 

“Oh dear, Is the vibrator becoming too much for the ringmaster to handle? Oh well, such a shame. I guess you'll just have to make a mess for me big boy”

 

Whining at his words, his moans and groans got louder and longer as Phil upped the vibrations. He was shouting in pure bliss as he rode out his orgasm, spurting all over Phil and the sheets around them, panting heavily as he stopped. Phil let him get his breath back before he smirked at his correct assumption that Phineas would crumble at his ministrations. He swooped in for a hot searing kiss, grinning as Phin responds just as enthusiastically, despite having just been very willingly fucked into the mattress with a vibrator.

 

He knew Phineas wouldn’t last long.

 


End file.
